1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus improved in structure for wall mounting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus comprises a display main body having a display part, and a mounting rack to mount the display main body onto a predetermined installation plane.
Recently, because the display part of the display main body is made of an LCD, a PDP, etc., the displaying area thereof becomes relatively enlarged and the thickness thereof becomes relatively thin, so that the display apparatus can be easily mounted onto a wall.
Accordingly, there has been proposed a mounting rack to mount an object such as a display main body, etc., onto a wall in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1999-344934. The conventional mounting rack, as illustrated in FIG. 1, comprises a display main body 101 provided with a display part, a pair of arms 150 supporting the display main body 101, a base 130 rotatably connected to the lower part of the arm 150 and mounted onto the wall 170, and a mounting bracket 110 provided between the arm 150 and the base 130 and connecting the arm 150 and the base 130 foldably.
The mounting bracket 110 includes a first link 113 having a first end rotatably connected to the upper part of the base 130 and an opposite second end, a second link 117 having a first end rotatably connected to the arm 150 and a second end rotatably connected with the second end of the first link 113, and a locking member 116 provided in the connected position of the first and second links 113 and 117 and controlling a relative rotation between the first and second links 113 and 117.
Herein, the locking member 116 is provided with a compression spring (not shown) therein, and therefore the relative rotation between the first and second links 113 and 117 can be locked and released by the elasticity of the compression spring. Further, the locking member 116 is selectively locked at a desired angle among seven predetermined step angles.
The base 130 is provided with a shock absorber. The shock absorber includes a gas damper 160 mounted in the base 130, and a wire 161 having a first end connected to the upper part of the gas damper 160 and a second end connected to a shaft (not shown) between the pair of arms 150. Therefore, even if the locking member 116 is released, the display main body 101 is prevented from being forwardly tilted due to its own weight.
As described above, according to the conventional mounting rack, the arm and the base are provided between an object and the wall, and the mounting bracket is provided between the arm and the base, thereby tilting the object such as the display main body. Further, the mounting member is provided with the locking member, thereby locking the object at a predetermined angle. Further, the base is provided with the shock absorber having the gas damper and the wire, thereby preventing the object from being over-tilted due to its own weight when the locking member is released. Thus, a user can adjust the tilt of the object by pressing it.
However, the conventional mounting rack is not only complicated in structure because of the shock absorber having the gas damper and the wire, a locking member, etc., but also difficult and cumbersome for a user to adjust the tilt of the object because the object should be tilted after the locking member is released. Further, because the object is stepwise tilted by the locking member, it is impossible to minutely adjust the tilt of the object.